


Team Super Lads

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Supervillains, Violence, the Lads are teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes have to start somewhere. For Team Super Lads, it was at a fieldtrip their schools went on.<br/>And heroes have archenemies at one point and after foiling too many plans, The Mad King easily fits that category. But what happens when he finds out the three are practically children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins-1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post that I immediately saw as Ryan being a supervillain-turned super!worried dad to Ray, and the rest of the lads just appeared as I was writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a slightly new format for chapters and all that, we'll see how that goes ^^'

Part 1-1

Origins arc

Ray Narvaez Jr./Gavin Free

Ray yawned widely as he slumped in his seat on the bus, closing his eyes as if that would drown out the other kids on the bus talking loudly and excitedly about the fieldtrip they were on. He wished his mom allowed him to bring his headphones so he could really drown out the annoying sounds so he could probably sleep a tiny bit more, but nooo, he still wasn’t trusted to keep the headphones off when a teacher was a foot away from him and talking right at him like what happened the last time.

But in his defense, he hadn’t seen his teacher until the cord was pulled hard enough to slip the large headphones off his ears. He also could blame the fact that that fieldtrip had been boring as hell. He wasn’t a fan of museums filled with crappy ‘modern’ art and other shit like that, but his mom didn’t believe him. Never did when it came to drowning out others with his music or gameplay.

So here he was, suffering in silence as the bus was stopped in the middle of sudden traffic close to downtown Achievement City. He tried to block out the incessant babble of his fellow classmates as they animatedly gossiped about where they were going to this time, though this time Ray was actually excited to see this place.

They were visiting the staple of Achievement City, the building that put the city on the science and tech map: Jetronics Inc. It was a super impressive company that had gained traction several years before Ray had been born in its technology and scientific advancements in a variety of fields, ranging from health to cool new gadgets that put Apple watches to shame.

Ray was very excited to visit the building, as his Science class was being given a tour of a few of the sections, learning about what they did and also being given the chance to test out a couple gadgets if they were on their best behaviours throughout the tour. At least, according to Mr. Jones, his always enthusiastic Science and History teacher, if they were good they would be able to test out some of the new prototypes Jetronics was working on, and Ray was determined to play nice. He wasn’t about to leave that building, a large skyscraper that was the second tallest in the city, without touching and holding something cool and new. He didn’t care what he had to do, he was going to find something amazing even if he got in trouble later.

Who knew that was going to bite him in the ass soon?

The bus finally reached Jetronics Inc around 10 in the morning, when Ray would have by now gotten to his second period class if he had been one of the unlucky few from his class who didn’t or couldn’t go, and he had a large grin as he looked up in awe at the massive sleek building. He then noticed a few other school buses and guessed today was a good day to visit the building, which so rarely allowed visitors most of the time. He recognized the other school buses as from two of the high schools that was close to the middle school he went to. Blood Gulch High and Achievement High, which, according to the cries and stage whispers coming from his classmates, were known sport rivals amongst the high schools in Achievement City. Ray wasn’t a fan of sports in general, and definitely not a fan of school rivalries, not seeing the point because both schools were good in their own rights and didn’t need to compare to the other.

“Okay kids, remember, don’t touch anything unless they say you can.” Mr. Jones called as he stood up in the front once the bus had parked behind the other buses.

“Only if you remember too, sir!” One of the boys in his class shouted from the back of the bus, causing giggles and snickering to erupt around the bus as it was known their excitable teacher was as curious as a new puppy, bumping and holding things extremely close when the thing interested him.

Mr. Jones laughed along before he calmed down the class and went over the rules. They were only there for a few hours for the tour, then they would have lunch (“Make sure you bring your lunch or money to buy from the cafeteria we’re going to. We’re not coming back until we’re heading back to school.” He reminded), before finally they would be allowed to go to the tech goodies. Ray, as well as a few other of his classmates who shared his love for Jetronics, groaned loudly at the thought of not being able to play with the new gadgets for hours, but their teacher just reminded them that time will pass by quick if they actually enjoy the tour portion of the fieldtrip.

Finally they were allowed out of the bus, all herding towards the door as Mr. Jones and his two parent helpers (those poor kids, having their dad or mom on for the fieldtrip, it made Ray relieved his mom never had time to volunteer and his dad… Well his dad hadn't been a big part of his life since the divorce) kept an eye on the class as it became obvious the other two schools were most likely going to mingle with them.

Ray looked around at the older students in idle interest, as it was quickly becoming obvious the tour was going to be for all of them, and saw some students that looked only slightly older than him by a year or two. The older students were from Achievement High, from the amount of letterman jackets several guys and a couple girls wore in the cool November air. Ray wondered what grade they were, guessing maybe ten or eleven, but he honestly couldn’t tell. There were several students he saw as he scanned around, and saw a few other older students doing the same.

He saw a kid among the Achievement students looking around with a bit of an evil eye, as if daring any who met his eyes to do something. Despite the distance, Ray could see the brown-copper curls that were almost hidden under a green and black striped beanie that was Achievement High’s colours. He saw the dark eyes, probably brown but Ray couldn’t be completely sure from the distance between them as well as the older teen kept narrowing his eyes, looking like Ray when he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He had a childlike face with a large frown covering most of it, his arms crossed over his chest as he seemed to almost sway instead of leaning against one leg after the other.

Then the teen’s eyes met with Ray’s, causing the younger to start in surprise and look away quickly, somehow finding the eyes of another student that was staring straight at him without looking away once Ray saw.

The other teen was like a lanky pole, obviously not yet properly proportioned as he was most likely in the middle of puberty. He had dirty blond, almost like brown hair that looked messy and stuck in funny angles, obviously gelled or something to look that certain way, and his eyes, although he was closer than the Achievement High kid, were a mystery to Ray. They looked dark, like a forest at night, but at the same time they looked light like plastic water bottle blue every time the teen blinked. In all honesty it was a little mesmerizing to look in the teen’s eyes and Ray actually jumped when he turned away to listen to the Blood Gulch’s teacher that had gone with him.

Ray looked to his own teacher Mr. Jones to catch the ending of the reminders.

“And don’t let yourself get lost. There’s about twenty of you and only three of us. You’re also going to be with the other schools, and their all older than you are.” He called out to the class as they quieted down. “You can mix and mingle but make sure you can be seen by myself or the other two, okay?”

Several other classmates nodded and gave their assents before the three schools were allowed in the building, a tall and large man with a ginger beard and glasses welcoming them.

“Hello everyone. My name is Jack Pattillo, and I’m the cohead of the Health Sciences sect of Jetronics. I’m going to be showing off Jetronics Inc to you guys today, or at least a few of the sections, like my place, the neuro labs and the biology labs, to name a few, as well as the tech department after lunch. Are you guys excited?” The large man had such an infectious energy, similar to Mr. Jones at times, that Ray couldn’t help but woot along with half the combined group. Mr. Pattillo smiled widely, before spreading his arms out around them. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

POV Change

Gavin had wide eyes the entire tour, whispering excitedly as he saw some of the machines and was one of the few among the three different classes to continuously ask questions that Mr. Pattillo answered quickly and effectively. But he couldn’t help it, he was _inside_ Jetronics! The building he had been aiming to work for since arriving to America. Sure he needed to finish high school and college and maybe even university, but Gavin had had Jetronics in his sights as a final goal for years, and this was just the first step.

They were passing a large windowed wall that showed a man dropping paint in front of an impressive looking camera, and from the view of window, he and the other teens could see a playback of the paint splashes at such a slower pace that looked so cool, Gavin, as well as several other students from the different schools, gawked before his hand shot up.

“Yes, Gavin?” Mr. Pattillo called on him, having now gotten his name after the third question he had asked.

“What kind of camera is that? How does it work?” He asked, pointing to the camera as the slow motion of the paint looped again.

“Well, this particular camera is one called the Phantom, a good quality camera that can capture an image faster than the eye can see. It can take more pictures in a second than any other ordinary camera. The ordinary camera and eye can see things around 24 to 26 frames per second, but with the Phantom, some cameras could snap as many as a thousand frames per second.” Mr. Pattillo said to the amazement of many and to the confusion of the rest. “It can then play back at such a slow pace you can see some really pretty and unique things from the ordinary. Just watch the paint splash down now.”

He gestured to the window again and Gavin and the others gathered close to watch, the junior high schoolers in the front as they were most of the short ones in the group. They watched the playback of the paint and Gavin had to admit, it was bloody brilliant. Several students, him included, made mumbled noises of awe as they watched the splashes come down almost gracefully, like raindrops splashing in water slowly.

The rest of the tour went on much the same, until they reached a corner to find a few men waiting around, as if waiting for the tour groups. Mr. Pattillo seemed hesitant, his mouth open to either greet the men or question them before he quickly shut his mouth again when another man appeared from a door.

The man looked perpetually sleepy, his eyes never opening past half-lidded and his hair mussed, as if he constantly ran his hands through them in frustration. He wore a white lab coat, like most of the workers in Jetronics, but Gavin could see some impressive looking tattoos on his hands, some even going on his knuckles and fingers.

“Geoff?” Mr. Pattillo addressed the sleepy tattooed man and Gavin’s head shot up. He knew that name. He was one of the founders of Jetronics, one of the head scientists, and one of the leading scientists in this continent.

Geoff ignored the large man mostly, just nodding his head to him before scanning the faces of the teens in front of him. A large, slow smile started to appear on his face as he seemed to see something he liked and quickly opened his arms in greeting.

“So, you’re the tour group? A lot more kids than I thought there would be.” He said, and despite his sleepy appearance, his voice was sharp and alert. “I have something I might need help with, and I’d like some volunteers.”

He trailed off as several hands shot up, Gavin’s included. He wasn’t sure what they would be helping with, but the idea of helping Jetronics, of helping the incredible Geoff Ramsey, was something he really hoped he wouldn’t miss when an opportunity as big as this appeared without warning.

Geoff looked around with a chuckle and with a quick look at Mr. Pattillo, he scanned the teens.

“How about… You…” His eyes landed on a teen from the other high school, a short teen wearing a green and black beanie, pointing to him before the scientist’s eyes slid over Gavin until they looked at the little kid he had seen outside, the one with glasses and a permanent blank face. “You, and…” He pointed before finally the eyes landed on Gavin. “You. Come here, if you please.”

The other students groaned in envy as Gavin and the other two teens walked forward, the youngest walking a little shyly while Gavin and the beanie-wearing teen looked more curious about what they would be helping with.

“Jack, which area are you taking them to now?” Geoff asked, looking over at Mr. Pattillo with an eyebrow raised, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Just the next floor before we break for lunch. How long will that take?” Their guide questioned, and Gavin could see his teacher, Mrs. Maes, as well as some of the other adults look apprehensive about leaving students behind, even though they were going to be with Geoff Ramsey.

“Not too long, I don’t think. I’ll have them back by the time you guys get to the cafeteria.” He said, looking over at the adults in a placating manner. “Don’t worry, they won’t be alone, there are cameras everywhere. These three will be back in the group before you know it.” He held up a hand, raising three fingers as his other hand was flat over his heart in scouts’ form. “Scouts’ honour and everything.”

The junior high teacher looked between his student and Geoff before he took a step forward. “All three will be okay?”

“Of course. We’re not the leading company of science and tech for shits and giggles, you know.” The older man chuckled, and his laugh seemed to work on the adults as they relaxed slightly.

Mrs. Maes looked at Gavin quickly before smiling, knowing how eager and curious Gavin was normally, and although she was worried about leaving a fifteen year old out of her sight during a fieldtrip, she trusted the man to at least hold to his promise.

He turned around to notice the third teacher, a young woman with dark skin and long curly brown almost black hair, looking worriedly at the third teen and Gavin idly wondered why, before she smiled warmly and nodded, as if the two of them had just had a silent conversation.

All three teachers nodded their assent, much to the displeasure of the rest of the classes, and Mr. Pattillo began to lead them away, leaving the three teens with Geoff and the other men that looked more like bodyguards than anything else.

“Now.” Geoff said, turning to look at the three of them as he clapped his hands, rubbing them together like an excited child. “Let’s start with introductions, shall we? I’m Geoff Ramsey, one of the cofounders of Jetronics, yada yada yada. I’m sure you can find more about me on some wiki somewhere than I could tell you at this point. What are your names?”

“I’m Gavin, sir!” Gavin introduced himself excitedly. “I’ve read so much about you, and this company. You have made so many new, groundbreaking things-”

Geoff laughed, cutting Gavin off, but it wasn’t rude, as Gavin realized he had been about to ramble and grew red in the face. “See? The internet, man, it’s a strangely wonderful thing.” He gave a jovial smile to Gavin to placate the blush of embarrassment the teen was developing fiercely. “And you boys?”

“’M Michael.” The other high schooler mumbled, arms folded and looking down at the floor.

Geoff nodded, turning to the youngest expectantly.

“R-uh, Ray.” He seemed to stutter, obviously shy around the renowned scientist, and his eyes flitted from the floor to Geoff’s face and back again as his courage came in fits and bursts.

“Welp, hello Gavin, Michael and R-Ray.” He stuttered the youngest’s name to get an embarrassed chuckle out of him before he looked serious and adultly again. “I hope you don’t mind a bit of walking to where the experiment is.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be split into different parts, or arcs really, and like most superheroes, we start with the origins.


	2. Origins-2

Part 1-2

Origins arc

Michael Jones/The Mad King

“What is this experiment, anyway?” Michael asked, genuine curiosity lacing his words.

“It’s a new kind of medicine if I’m not mistaken.” Geoff replied as they began walking in a different direction from where their classmates went off to. “At least, that’s what the nerds have been telling me. They’re trying to combine vaccines together so children won’t have to get them all individually, y’know?”

“That’s very cool!” Gavin, the blond weird British kid, almost bounced as he walked. “But weren’t they all separate to fight against specific diseases? Why are you combining vaccines?”

“These aren’t going to be for all the vaccines, just the main ones, like polio, whooping cough, DTaP, you know, the ones you get all at once as a little baby.” Geoff answered. “For the ones you don’t take until you’re older, they should still be separate. It’s just that parents don’t want their kids stuck with a bunch of needles at once if there’s a possibility to get all that good vaccine goodness in one, you know?”

“I guess. That’s still really cool. But then…” Gavin paused, looking between the other two teens and Michael understood, interrupting the other high schooler.

“Why are you experimenting on _teens_?” He asked, gesturing between the three of them when Geoff looked over at him.

“Kinda going backwards. I don’t really know.” Geoff said, sounding honest as he shrugged. “The med nerds are kind of being vague about why they aren’t starting with the right age group, but I trust them.”

Michael frowned at the answer but said nothing, and so the little group walked in silence for the rest of the way.

“And here we are! Come in, don’t be shy.” The elder said as they reached a door, revealing a large science lab, like something out of a science fiction movie, all long tables and tons and tons of science equipment.

If Michael had been interested in that kind of sciences, he would have fallen in love with the room. As it were, he just looked impressed by how big and clean everything was, very unlike the biggest lab room back at school which was dirty no matter how many times the janitors tried to clean it.

The other kid, Gavin, on the other hand, seemed to be fucking interested in anything and everything science related, as he bounced like a ten year old over the way the room looked, and Michael could tell he was trying to not race around the room to touch everything. It was almost funny if he didn’t have such an annoying voice.

Then the smallest kid, the shy one from the middle school, Ruly Raro Middle School, looked like he was trying to hide his obvious curiosity, but the way his head looked around everywhere made it super obvious to anyone he was as excited about the room as Gavin was.

“Okay, just sit down there, and we’ll get everything ready, okay?” Geoff told them, gesturing to a group of chairs clumped together along a wall, keeping one of the men there to keep an eye on the teens as he left once they sat down.

“Oh, this place is amazing! Everything looks like a movie, I can’t believe this is real!” Gavin talked animatedly to the other two, and Michael couldn’t argue with him.

“It is pretty cool.” The youngest, Ray, said in a shy voice. Michael guessed the kid wasn’t used to being around a bunch of older kids, since he was like 14 or something.

“It’s really cool we get to be here while the rest of the class does the regular tour. I hope we’re not missing anything awesome.” Gavin couldn’t seem to sit still, his knee jiggling until Michael wanted to snap at the lanky dick.

“Doubt it. All the cool things are after lunch.” Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair and glared at the blond’s knee. “Would you stop that, for fuck’s sake?”

Gavin jumped, looking sheepish but the jittery knee didn’t still. “Sorry, can’t. Soon as I stop my knee my other knee starts.”

“For the love of…” Michael groaned, reaching a leg over to press against Gavin’s knees to try to stop his jittery bouncing. It worked for a moment before Michael almost fell over from the force of the other teen’s bouncing. “Jesus Christ.” He yelped, uncrossing his arms quickly to keep him on his chair. “Stop it!”

“I can’t! I’m too excited.” Gavin defended, a goofy grin on his face as if the whole thing was a bundle of laughs.

Not even thinking about his actions, Michael removed his leg from Gavin’s thighs and stood up. The other seemed to know what he was planning to do as he squawked like a parrot, his accent mangling Michael’s name as he tried to lift his legs up and pushed out his hands in an attempt to ward off the eldest. “No! Micool! Ah, don’t!” He called loudly as Michael wrestled with him before sitting heavily in his lap, not caring about the lack of personal space he wasn’t giving the British teen.

Gavin gave a surprised huff of air that quickly turned into laughter, and damn if that laugh wasn’t even slightly infectious. Michael saw Ray snickering from his own seat and Michael himself struggled not to laugh.

Ray snickers grew louder despite his obvious efforts to keep it quiet until the older teens were laughing with him, until Gavin tapped Michael’s shoulder, whispering in his ear that made him grin mischievously as he looked over at the youngest in the room.

When Ray noticed the looks given his way, his eyes went huge and he tried to backpedal away from the high schoolers. How they ended up on the floor on top of one another, Gavin at the top with Ray underneath Michael, laughing their asses off when Geoff and a couple lab coats came in was a bit of a blur to explain and even with the adults in the room, the three didn’t notice until Geoff cleared his throat, a sleepy grin on his face.

“Having fun?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone as Michael twisted suddenly, dropping Gavin and letting Ray sit up, all three red in the face from laughing and a bit of embarrassment getting caught by the cofounder of Jetronics.

Gavin and Michael cleared their throats, trying vainly to return to acting like adults, Michael scratching the back of his neck while Gavin rubbed the back of his head as if he had fallen on it.

“Sorry, we got distracted.” Gavin apologized, an embarrassed smile on his face.

“It’s fine.” Geoff waved it away with a chuckle. “Kinda refreshing having kids in the labs, not every little thing is serious.”

The teens sat back down on the chairs when Geoff gestured to them once more before nodding to the two he had returned with and they began moving around to grab a few syringes and needles and little bottles that most likely held the new vaccines. Michael wasn’t too sure; the bottles weren’t labeled but were all really interesting colours: one looked like icy Arctic water, a clear blue that wasn’t often what water looked like; another looked like someone added green food dye; and the last one looked like cherry or orange Kool-Aid.

“Okay, so you should all know how you normally get vaccines. These aren’t too different, but it should be fine even if you ate recently. Which one is your writing hand?” Geoff asked as the lab coats prepared the three syringes.

“Why are they different colours, Mr. Ramsey?” Gavin asked as he raised his right hand as the other two did the same.

Geoff looked over to the lab coats, shrugging. “I guess to know which one is which.” He answered, not looking concerned, and it put the teens at ease. “Okay, so make sure your left arm isn’t covered by sleeves or anything so we can get to work.”

Ray had to duck out of his large purple hoodie _(how the hell was it that bright purple? It doesn’t look new. And why the hell was he wearing a sweater? It’s like mid-September)_ while Gavin and Michael just had to raise their short sleeves.

Soon the vaccines were ready and the lab coats and Geoff sat down beside one of the teens each and gave the experimental vaccines to the teens, making sure they sat and were comfortable. Michael didn’t feel much different, like any other vaccine he remembered having to get. The lab coats took notes, as well as giving the three of them slips of paper with a website to answer various questions over the next couple days. They also asked for phone numbers and other ways to keep in contact, which the teens gladly gave, happy and curious if the vaccines were any good.

Ain’t it a shame they weren’t vaccines?

POV change

The guard was brave, the Mad King had to give her that. She was able to last more than a couple seconds staring at her deepest and darkest fear, whatever that might be. The Mad King didn’t know, even though he was currently dressed up as her worst nightmare. It was all illusions anyway, powerful illusions, but illusions nonetheless.

Finally she gave way, clutching her head with a scream of pure, unadulterated fear, and the Mad King smiled as she dropped to her knees, bowing her head and making herself as small as possible.

He quickly and happily walked past her, entering the vault of the jewelry store. He had already made it, and knew the guards and security were busy in their own heads to call for help, and the help they already called for would be there too late.

The Mad King chuckled, eyes focused on the highly expensive jewels and the money this store was too paranoid to leave in a bank. He shook his head, amused by this store’s owner. Must have been one of the Baby Boomers, the paranoid idiots.

The Mad King opened his duffel bag, looking for the best jewels and the largest stacks of bills before grabbing what he knew would be enough. He internally had a countdown to when the police would arrive, as well as when the first guard would be free of his nightmare, working quickly and efficiently.

Finally he had all he could want in his duffel bag, and as he was ready to leave, he left his calling card, a simple paper crown, with one of the points visibly cracked. Written on the inside of the crown was his greeting of “pleasure doing business” and he sauntered away.

He went through the alley, removing his mask and distilling the illusions he had on himself. His duffel now looked like all it held was gym clothes and small towels, and he wore jeans and an off-white button up. He stuffed his mask into his bag and ruffled his hair back in order.

Ryan didn’t look around himself as he left the alleyway, having learnt from experience that if he looked like another civilian, he wouldn’t be caught. He looked just like them, why would anyone think any differently?

As he walked, he heard the sirens before seeing the police cars bursting through traffic in the direction of the jewelry store and Ryan had to keep himself from laughing at how stupid the cops were. Like he would be caught by them. He was the Mad King, not some low level crook. The Mad King hasn’t been caught since he first started, almost three months ago, why start looking sloppy now?

Ryan made his way home, whistling an upbeat song as he did, a large smile as he reached his bungalow home, breathing a sigh of contentment. He opened the door, enjoying the familiar sounds of his house as he took off his shoes and closed the front door, dropping his final illusion on his duffel bag and tossing the bag into the living room, heading for the kitchen to grab a drink. Committing crimes sure made him work up an appetite.

He grabbed some milk from the fridge, finding a glass and filling it up, taking a sip as he put the milk away again. Heading to the living room, he picked up the remote to the television and turning it on, his preferred channel already on.

“-interrupt this broadcast to bring breaking news.” The newscaster said in his always professional tone, although Ryan could tell he was as tired about the breaking news as it wasn’t news, it was old news that never changed. “The Angel Aura Jewelry Store has now been the newest hit in a long list of stores by the rising super in the area, known as the Mad King. Eyewitnesses are with our man on the scene, Jared.”

Ryan laughed, more of a huff of amusement than anything else. Nothing else was going to change, he could tell. They would run over the same details, how the witnesses wouldn’t get a good description of his face because they never saw it, only his mask, which was a dirty old skull mask he had gotten one Halloween and decided to keep for no real reason until he made his first robbery. They would find his calling card and then plead to the viewers to call the number listed below if they knew anything about the Mad King, which no one had.

Same old shit, and yet it never failed to amuse Ryan that they were no closer to finding him, much less stopping him.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we've met the main members, now time for character building. This series should be a slow build/burn kinda deal, and with classes starting up again soon, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my schedule. I'll try to keep it, but please be patient if I can't. :)  
> Also, if you wanna see updates and tidbits on this fic, tidbits that might not always make it into the fic, you can always check my tumblr, or this link: http://canadiantardis.tumblr.com/tagged/team-super-lads


	3. Origins-3

Part 1-3

Origins Arc

Ray Narvaez Jr./Gavin Free/Michael Jones

They returned to the group just as lunch started and Ray was unsure where to sit. His only real friend, Jeremy, wasn’t in his Science class, so he had no one he actually wanted to sit with now. He looked around at the cliques already forming as teens sat in clumps.

Turning to the older teens he had come back with, Ray grew shy as he thought about his question. Being an only child, he wasn’t raised used to older teens and always felt awkward around them, even though Michael and Gavin seemed pretty nice.

“Wanna eat lunch with me, mates?” Luckily Ray didn’t have to ask, as Gavin looked between him and Michael, who shrugged, now looking bored with everything. Ray nodded shyly and the three found a small empty table to sit at, putting their lunch on the table as they sat down.

“Man, my best friend is going to be so jealous when I tell him what happened.” Gavin said as he pulled out a sandwich from his small lunchbag, shaking his head with a wide smile. “He’s barely gunna believe me.”

“You’re telling us. Lindsay’s gunna be pissed she couldn’t go.” Michael said around a bite of rice. Ray nodded in agreement.

“Pretty sure even our classmates barely believe we got to participate in something.” Ray commented, glancing around the room as he saw eyes focused on the three.

“Yeah, they could be a bit quieter about it too.” Gavin mumbled, almost unintelligible to the other two, and they gave him funny looks, confused by what he was talking about. They didn’t hear a thing.

They talked some more, and Ray was happy to hear they were big gamers like him, and he quickly lost his shyness with them, talking animatedly and practically puffing up proudly when they started to talk about Gamerscore.

“Fucking bullshit!” Michael cried, ignoring the look his teacher, the dark skinned lady, gave him, as well as the call from the adults who were within earshot of ‘language!’

“There’s no bloody way you have over 200,000! Do you even sleep?” Gavin demanded, looking as shocked as Michael and it made Ray puff up even more, proud about his accomplishment, something not many people cared about or thought was even an accomplishment.

“I’m just too pro at games.” He said with a smirk before taking a bite out of his burrito.

“Okay, I have to see this for myself.” Michael demanded, ripping his paper bag before searching himself for something, a pen or pencil, before finding a teeny tiny stub of a pencil. He scrawled quickly on the ripped piece of paper before giving it to Ray. “This is my gamertag. I demand a match to see if you’re full of shit or not.”

“Ooh! I wanna join this too!” Gavin called with a light chuckle, making grabby hands at the stub and paper before he wrote his gamertag underneath Michael’s and giving them back. “We can do it tonight, right? I mean, it’s a Friday, innit? No school, and I don’t work.”

Ray nodded, a smug look on his face as he imagined how they’d react to seeing him beat their asses easily. Michael, after a second of thought, nodded as well.

Ray would so be looking forward to this.

POV change

The rest of the fieldtrip actually went by in a blur. They saw and got to play with a ton of new gadgets. Ray and Gavin were particularly interested in the holographic tech they were showing off and the entire time Ray made comments about how it looked like what those futuristic movies had. Gavin couldn’t help but agree and the two could have spent hours talking about the holographic tech if not for the time and Michael teasing them about being ‘such huge fucking nerds’ about the stuff.

Gavin and Ray got their revenge when they saw how Michael lit up around the drones and other new flying prototypes, exaggerating their teasing as they found it ridiculously easy to make the older flush.

Their classmates gave the three of them confused looks whenever they got really noisy, and Gavin couldn’t understand why they were talking so clearly in his ears, even from the distance most of them were at. He kept turning around, expecting to see someone right behind him whispering loudly close by, but there was never anyone there. Gavin left it as they were messing with the three of them, envious that they were part of an experiment and no one else was.

All too soon it was time for the middle schoolers to leave, which meant the high schoolers were getting ready to leave as well. Gavin waved to Ray as the younger headed off with his class, calling out after him: “I better see an invite tonight!” Ray just rolled his eyes and waved back before practically disappearing among the taller middle schoolers ( _Wow, Ray is tiny, ain’t he?_ Gavin realized) as they headed for their bus.

Michael also disappeared among his class, also being shorter than most of his grade while Gavin was the opposite. He was easy to spot as a lanky beanpole Brit among a sea of American teens.

He walked with his class to their bus, finding an empty spot by the window before he rubbed his temple, a sudden pressure building in his head he hadn’t felt before. He heard loud whispers, but no one was matching what he was hearing to what his classmates were saying. Gavin shut his eyes as he rubbed his temple, not understanding. He tried to ignore it, raising his hand when Mrs. Maes did rollcall before the bus was on its way back to school before final period ended.

But the voices continued until Gavin fished for his earphones, almost violently putting them in his ears to listen to music and drown out the cacophony of whispers. It worked to a certain degree, as Gavin was able to ignore the now-white noise of his classmates, but whenever there was a quiet part in some of his songs on his phone, the whispers sounded too clear in his ears he jumped a few times.

“What’s up with him?” He heard someone ask, almost too loudly in his head that he whipped his head around to see if anyone else saw who said it, but everyone acted like they hadn’t heard a thing.

_I’m going bloody mental._   Gavin thought with a sigh as he leant against the glass, putting his music on loud and closing his eyes, suddenly feeling drained.

POV change

Michael wasn’t sure if the kid had homework or not, so while he worked on his algebra homework he set up his Xbox so he would be notified immediately.

The way back to school had been boring, since he couldn’t even text Lindsay about what happened because she was in class still and kept her phone in her locker like a fucker. He had to wait until he was back at school to boast about what happened there to his best friend.

Because the bus only got there about half an hour before the final bell rang, the entire class decided against going to their final classes, and even their teacher, Ms. Bonnefoy, allowed them to get ready to leave, but drew the line that they couldn’t leave school grounds until the bell rang.

Michael could tell not everyone listened to that last rule, as some ‘sneaked’ out, but Michael stayed with the rest of the class.

He didn’t get to Lindsay in time to boast in person when the bell rang, so he settled on text as he walked home, not too far from the school.

“Hey, Mikey.” His mother greeted from the kitchen as she put a pot on the stove just as he closed the door behind him. “How was the fieldtrip?”

“It was really cool.” Michael called back, toeing off his shoes and heading for the kitchen himself for a snack. “I was even part of this experiment, no one else in my class was picked.”

“Really? What was the experiment?” His mother asked, turning to him with a bright smile and leant against the counter by the stove to listen to her son.

“I think it was about vaccines or some shit.” Michael shrugged. “See if they could combine more vacs together so babies don’t have to be stuck too many times.”

Michael’s mom scrunched her face in confusion, tilting her head slightly. “Weird. What do you have to do?”

“I have to report to this website, and they might call home sometimes if they need anything.”

“I’m very happy for you, Michael. Sounds like you had a fun day. Was it only your class that went on the tour?”

“Mhm, from my school, anyway. There was another high school and even a class from my middle school.” Michael grabbed a juice jug from the fridge, putting it on a counter before grabbing a cup. “Somehow Mr. Ramsey picked one person from each school for the experiment.”

“Mr. Ramsey?” His mom’s eyes widened like saucers. “You met one of the founders of Jetronics? That’s incredible, I’m envious. I should have volunteered.”

“You wouldn’t have seen him long, Mom. He just came and picked us and we separated from the big group.”

“Still, Michael. Meeting Mr. Geoff Ramsey, that’s something not many kids your age can say they’ve done. He’s a recluse outside Jetronics, you know?”

Michael nodded, pouring himself a drink and putting the jug back into the fridge. “Yeah, I know, Mom. I’m going to work on homework now.”

Michael’s mother smiled as she shook her head, pushing off the counter to give her son a hug and kissed his cheek. “Call for me if you need any help. Supper should be ready soon.”

“Uh? What about Dad?” Michael stepped back out of the hug as he was about to leave for his room.

“Working late. Called before you got home telling me he was going to buy supper for himself.” His mom replied as she turned back to the pot on the stove.

Michael nodded in understanding, taking a sip of his cup of juice as he left the kitchen for his room, starting up his Xbox and grabbing the right books for the homework.

It was after he had eaten and was almost finished completely all his homework due for Monday when his Xbox chimed and he looked at his notifications.

_Brownman has sent you a friend request._

Quickly putting on his headset, Michael accepted and soon heard a crackle and ventured a quick greeting.

“Ray, that you?” He greeted.

“Yup, sup, Michael?” The youngest sounded a lot more calmer, even confident now that he was most likely back home and away from judging classmates. At least, that was how Michael normally felt when he was playing and talking to people in-game.

“Doing good. Have you brought the other kid into this? Gordon or something?”

Ray didn’t answer as the two heard an indignant, bird-like squawk over the headset. “It’s bloody Gavin, you tosser!”

The other two laughed at the sound Gavin had made. “What the fuck was that sound?” Michael managed between giggles, happy he was sitting on a chair that had armrests so he didn’t tip over. “Are you part bird or something holy crap?” He fell back into giggles and could hear Ray snicker along with him.

“What?” Even from the crappy tinny sound over the headset, Michael could hear the embarrassment in Gavin’s voice.

“’Wot?’” Michael imitated before he and Ray were laughing loudly over their microphones. Gavin made irritated noises that was almost washed away by the laughter that lasted for a while before Michael had to fan himself.

“Oh my god, I’m crying. There are tears.” He panted, wiping his eyes as he let out a loud breath. “Hoo-oh god, I haven’t laughed that hard since Linds fell over trying to impress her crush.”

“Glad I’m a bloody bundle of laughs to you arseholes.” Gavin grumbled and Michael could almost imagine the other teen crossing his arms and pouting.

“Sorry, but you have to admit it was funny.” Ray put in, sounding as breathless as Michael felt. “You _did_ sound like a bird or something just now.”

“Whatever. I thought we were gunna bloody play something, not make fun of me.” The British teen groused and it got the other two to agree.

“What do you guys wanna play?” Ray asked and the other two could hear something on his end, most likely the younger adjusting his headset.

Michael looked at his collection of games he had, but it was Gavin who made a suggestion first. “How about a shooter game? Like Halo or CoD?”

The two were quiet for a second as they debated before both agreed upon Call of Duty.

“I’ll create a thing so you can join me and we can play a bunch of minigames.” Ray said, and they did just that.

The three played for a few hours, and true to his word, Ray was good. They played free-for-all, team co-op, capture the flag, but it didn’t matter, Ray creamed them every single time. Michael and Gavin soon had to compete for second, being equal in skills.

It was when they were playing teams, with Ray against the high schoolers, and the junior high kid had already gotten them about six times before Gavin got a lucky shot to bump the two’s score to a measly one.

“Fuck off!” Michael shouted, not caring that his parents could hear him. They were lax with rules and knew that he was most likely just playing some rage-inducing game or something. “You’re a filthy cheater! How the fuck?!”

“Too pro!” Ray crowed over the headset, laughing as Michael’s character fell over with Ray’s character running away.

“Gavin get him!” He cried to his teammate, looking between his respawn time and the ticking seconds before the game ended.

But the other teen was too late to see Ray snipe him from across the map they were in, and while the younger crowed in victory the high schoolers cried in defeat.

“I call bullshit!” Michael cried, gripping his controller tightly in frustration.

“Bullcrap and dicketry!” Gavin agreed but Michael had ignored it as he heard a loud, plastic _snap!_ And he looked down at his controller.

“Holy shit I broke my controller.” He said, looking at the controller, finding a couple large cracks where he had been holding his controller.

“Dude, it was just a game!” Ray cried over the line.

Michael shook his head, temporarily forgetting they couldn’t see him. “No, I cracked it. That’s never fucking happened before, what the fuck?!” He cried, and Ray and Gavin fell into laughter.

Gavin’s laughter faded soon, and the other two could hear the almost silent yawn flow through the mic, making Michael check the time and do a double take when he saw it was almost one in the morning.

“I think I should get to bed. I’m beat.” Gavin said, sounding tired and the two heard Ray’s soft, surprised ‘crap!’ over the line.

“Yeah, I think we all should. Our parents will be pissed if we stay up much longer.” Michael said, and Ray made a noise of agreement while Gavin went silent, but the eldest didn’t notice. “That was fun, as bullshit as it was. I’ll add you to my friends, Gav, before signing off, okay?”

They heard a grunt, and Michael sent the request. They said their goodnights and see you soons before Michael signed off, powering his Xbox down. He gave one last curious look at the cracks on his controller before putting it to the back of his mind as he went to ready for bed.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you will see the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.  
> Also, for Ray's Gamerscore, I know he actually has like over 600,000. Tweaked it because 1: This Ray is a bab who still needs school and 2: It's still impressive either way.


	4. Origins-4

Part 1-4

Origins Arc

Ray Narvaez Jr./Michael Jones/Gavin Free

It was Jeremy who noticed before Ray did about his own strange new ability. The two friends were just finishing up their gym class, Ray sitting out after landing hard on his knee, enough to make a nasty bruise under his shorts, when Jeremy asked.

“How’s your knee doing now?” He asked curiously.

“Doesn’t hurt too bad now.” Ray commented, lifting his shorts to show the bruise, or where the bruise should have been, but to the boys’ surprise, there was only a light, sickly yellow of an almost fully healed bruise.

“What the heck?” Jeremy cried, alerting the entire hallway, but the majority ignored the two as they walked to their lockers. “That’s impossible.”

“Maybe it wasn’t that bad?” Ray suggested, poking at where the bruise had been, but not feeling any sort of pain at all, which confused him.

“No way.” Jeremy shook his head quickly as they reached their shared locker. The school didn’t have enough lockers for everyone, so some people could share lockers if they wanted to. Most couples or best friends did so, and the two friends already had most of their classes together so it didn’t really matter. “There’s no way a bruise could look like that after a few hours, man.”

“Well, maybe they can, dude.” Ray retorted, not understanding why his friend was freaking out over something that didn’t really matter.

Jeremy glared at him but didn’t reply, and the two grabbed their books and things for their next class, and the topic was dropped.

At least, for now.

It was the small things, paper cuts that mysteriously disappeared within minutes and making Ray think he had imagined the pain of even getting them, more bruises that faded within an hour. Now, Ray wouldn’t consider himself a clutz or a clumsy person, so he wasn’t sure why when he did stumble, when he knew he had hurt himself, why they seemed to just disappear.

He even brought it up when answering the questions sent to him for the experiment, since his body started to do weird things since the fieldtrip, almost a full week ago. The scientists assured him there was nothing to worry about when they replied to his concerns, saying he was most likely just judging the time when he gets his minor injuries wrong.

It wasn’t until, on a Saturday and Jeremy had managed to drag him out of the house to go to the game shop in the mall, that both young teens knew something was weird.

Ray hadn’t been looking where he was going as the two boys were walking through the parking lot to head to the bus stop across the street when his foot caught on air and he fell hard with a cry. Jeremy let out a surprised shout and reached for Ray just a millisecond too late and Ray felt his ankle give out.

The pothole wasn’t all that wide, but it was pretty deep, the lip hitting the lower part of his shin hard and he knew he was going to have a nasty bruise. Gripping his leg, Ray found himself sitting in the middle of the mall parking lot before Jeremy grabbed him by his armpits and pulled him up.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” He asked, concerned as he dragged them forward, looking around to make sure there were no cars or anything coming towards them.

“No, oh fuck.” Ray’s face squeezed in pain as he tried to put weight on his hurt ankle. It wasn’t broken, at least it didn’t feel like it was broken, but it hurt like a bitch, and trying to put weight on it made his ankle buckle and give out very quickly, and he was certain if he hadn’t had Jeremy holding him up, he would have met the ground again. “It hurts like a fucker, _ah_.”

He hissed in pain as Jeremy helped him reach their bus stop, setting him down in the rest stop, both ignoring the overwhelming smell of tobacco and weed that seemed to be stuck in the open bus stop shelter. Jeremy knelt in front of Ray to check out his ankle.

“Tell me when it hurts a lot, okay?” He looked to Ray for confirmation before prodding his friend’s ankle gently.

Almost immediately Ray hissed in pain and the two could see the start of swelling and a very nasty bruise appearing just above his shoe and Ray could tell it was going to be a painful time getting his shoes off.

“Okay, yeah...” Jeremy stood up after he had gently let go of Ray’s foot, looking worried. “Your place or mine? My dad’s home, he could help.”

Ray nodded, looking up the street as their bus appeared in the distance. “Yours. Mom’s not gunna be home for another few hours. Fuck, that hurt.”

Once the bus reached the stop, Jeremy again helped Ray walk, and soon they were on their way to Jeremy’s place. While on the bus, Ray tried his best to ignore the flaring pain, but it became hard to as all he seemed to be able to think and feel was his swelling ankle. A minor flashing pain hit his head, hard enough to make Ray rub the side of his head, and he felt dizzy.

All too soon they reached their stop and with Jeremy helping him off the bus, the dizzying feeling dissipated and as the bus drove off, Ray scrunched his face in confusion.

Jeremy noticed and looked at him curiously. “What’s up, Ray?”

The teen didn’t answer right away, wiggling his injured foot with the most bewildered look on his face when he cried out. “It doesn’t hurt!”

“What?” Jeremy paused, the two standing still in the middle of the sidewalk a block away from his house. “What, wait, what? That’s impossible, it was swelling.”

“No, no, it doesn’t hurt. Look, look!” Ray pushed himself away from his friend and stood on his injured ankle, only feeling a minor sliver of pain, similar to stubbing his toe. He even jumped and landed on his injured foot, laughing when he didn’t buckle or fall. “It doesn’t hurt man!”

Michael

Across town, another lad was learning about his own powers. After his controller had cracked, Michael hadn’t been able to play much on his Xbox, until he was invited to play some races in GTA with his best friend, Lindsay.

Holding the cracked controller felt weird between the teens hands, but he ignored it as best he could, even having joked about it to Lindsay the next day when they were hanging out.

Now, a week later, the two were racing each other on some old tracks the two knew like the back of their hands while making dares on if the other lost the race.

Lindsay was currently in the lead, had been for half the lap when Michael finally got rockets to use, and by the next turn he had blasted her vehicle away, crowing as he heard her scream obscenities through the headset.

“You motherfucker!” She cried, the anger barely holding back the laugh in her voice as Michael passed through the finish line. “You absolute fuck, that was dirty.”

“Stop complaining, I won, fair and square.” Michael retorted, laughing loudly and punching the air. “Don’t forget the dare, now.”

“Oh, screw you, Mike.” Lindsay pouted, but the teen could tell she was all bark and no bite.

“C’mon, I’m waiting~!” Michael sing-songed, a huge smile on his face.

“Okay, fine, y’asshole.” Lindsay sounded like she was moving in her room before she stilled. “You better not tell a single soul, or I will hunt you down and castrate you.”

“I promise, I’m even holding on Scouts’ Honour, okay? Now spill, Linds.”

Lindsay groaned, sounding embarrassed, but she had agreed to the dare if she lost the race, now she had to go through with it. “Fine. There’s this... Girl, in my gym class.”

Michael started laughing, giggling really, as his best friend spoke. “No way, who is she? Do I know her? C’mon, Linds, give me deets!”

“Like hell I’m telling you anything else! You just said I’d have to confess if I liked someone and I did! Full explanation is not part of the dare.”

“Fine, wanna make it part of a dare? You lose, you tell me everything about her.” Michael said, as they were looking through other races to play.

“You’re on, buddy boy.” Lindsay said with a competitive tinge to her words that Michael knew she meant business. “But if you lose, you can never ask me about her again, unless...”

“Unless? Oh, are you planning something, Lindsay?”

“Shut up! Maybe, now shut up and drive!”

The two agreed to the dares and started another race, one without weapons, meaning all they had were their driving skills and fast cars. Both teens soon got into the race, trash-talking the other and attempting to get the upper hand with cut-offs and spinning the other out before Lindsay spun Michael out at the very last turn, winning the race while the teen yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now shut up, loser!” Lindsay cried gleefully.

Michael hissed angrily, and suddenly both teens went dead silent. Because that hiss wasn’t human, humans couldn’t make a hiss like that. Lindsay knew the sound intimately, and Michael knew the sound from the amounts of times he’d been over at his best friend’s house.

“What the fuck?” Lindsay asked, her tone confused and lacking the teasing of before. “Was that you?”

“Uhh.” Michael meant to say, but a short, kitten-like mew came out and Michael shut his mouth immediately, wide-eyed.

“What the fuck?!” Lindsay sounded even more confused and honestly Michael was the same.

He kept trying to make words but only cat-like hisses and chirps and other noises escaped his lips and soon both he and Lindsay were freaking out as Michael tried to speak and Lindsay tried to figure out why Michael was making sounds like her kitten.

Gavin

And again, in another part of town, another lad was dealing with his developing powers. The Brit, unlike the other two, had been discovering his powers earlier, what with the constant headaches and hearing things that at times made him so irritable, even Dan, his best friend, noticed right away. Both teens couldn’t understand the change that was going through Gavin, even if they thought it was puberty.

But today, Dan wasn’t with him when he found out about his second ability.

He was walking to his room, which was a bit of distance from the rest of the boys in the home, when he tripped over a toy train one of the younger boys must have left out, and he yelped as he saw the floor rush up to meet him. Flinging his hands out to catch himself he shut his eyes tight, waiting to feel something, but nothing came. Opening his eyes, he found himself gazing at the floor just a few inches from his face, his hands on either side of his just a tiny bit above the floor.

With wide eyes Gavin reached out to touch the floor before he noticed the silence. It was like someone had shut the entire foster home up, an impossible feat, even at night, the Brit knew. And yet it was dead silent as Gavin touched the floor and it was then that sound just exploded all at once around him. He could suddenly hear the younger boys shouting outside as they blew off steam in the yard, chasing and generally acting like the little kids they were. He could hear the other televisions, on with different volumes depending on who was watching what, and it was all so sudden Gavin, as he picked himself up, covered his ears in surprise and confusion.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting these idiots to start learning about their powers was a pain in my butt. I'm not good at hero origin stories but I dug my grave, might as well lay in it.  
> Also, chapters might take a while longer to update. School and writer's block for writing their orgins are both kicking my ass.


	5. Origins-5

Part 1-5

Origins Arc

Gavin Free/Ray Narvaez Jr./Michael Jones

The three were honest in giving reports to the questionnaire about the vaccines, and it was maybe why they were suddenly called, in the middle of the week - in the middle of class - to go to Jetronics. Each boy had looked confused but complied, feeling the stares of their classmates burning holes in the back of their heads, and in Gavin’s case, a jumbled mess of words which were never even uttered that made him rub the back of his head.

The drive to Jetronics was quiet and tense for Gavin and the others, their nerves making it pass in a blur.

Geoff Ramsey stood outside the building, waiting for them, and Gavin was surprised to see Mr. Pattillo beside him. The three teens exited the car, and approached the two scientists, each confused and nervous before Michael spoke up.

“I was in the middle of a test. This couldn’t have waited, like, fifteen minutes?”

Geoff laughed, and the nervousness disappeared between the five. “Yeah, sorry about that, kid. But Jack and I’ve been looking over your answers, and well,” He glanced off to Mr. Pattillo, “we’re a bit confused by the answers. Come in and we’ll talk more.”

With Geoff in front, and Mr. Pattillo guiding from behind, Gavin and the other two were brought back into Jetronics, and ended up in a lounge-like area where a few adults seemed to be mingling or eating. The multitude of voices, added with those unsaid words that spoke so clearly in his head, made Gavin stumble, causing the other teens to look at him confused and for Mr. Pattillo to put a hand on his shoulder. Gavin gasped.

He heard him so clearly, without Mr. Pattillo even opening his mouth.  _ “Are you okay?” _

With wide eyes, Gavin nodded shakily, and Mr. Pattillo smiled comfortingly before they continued to a small table for the five of them to sit at. Ray sat between the high schoolers with the two scientists sitting across from them, Geoff retrieved three folders and opened them.

“First off, I’ll apologize for taking you all out of school but looking over the answers we noticed something odd.” Geoff started, looking through the folders before pulling out a paper from each. “You all told us incidents that have been happening to you since leaving Jetronics, is that correct?”

Gavin looked at the other two, who looked between each other and Gavin as well before they turned back to the adults.

“Michael, you’ve been telling us you’ve noticed a change of diet, needing more than even would be considered normal for a teenager, and that your strength has increased dramatically.” Mr. Pattillo stated, looking at Michael carefully. “And then there were the times you suddenly…?”

Michael looked at the table, apparently thinking before answering with a nod. “There were times I swear I was, like, Lindsay’s cat or some-shit.”

Jack nodded and Gavin saw Geoff jot something down before turning to Ray next. “Ray, you’ve told us about how your eyes have been hurting you - making you see things?” He waited until Ray nodded shyly before continuing. “And then explaining to us how every time you’ve hurt yourself they fade at an astronomical pace. That true?”

Ray nodded again. “Lil J and I noticed this when I think I sprained my ankle but within minutes I was fine. Scrapes, bruises, anything, they disappear like I was never hurt. It’s weird.”

The scientists nodded again before Geoff wrote another thing down and Gavin felt eyes land on him, and all he could remember was the falling, the sudden clarity when Mr. Pattillo touched his shoulder.

“Gavin, you’ve been hearing things since the injection, yeah? Can you describe them?” Geoff asked and Gavin nodded, biting his lip as he listened.

“They’re like, it’s like they’re talking, but their mouths aren’t open, or I hear two different things from the same voice overlapping.” Gavin said, looking at Jack quickly.

There was silence before Geoff put down his pen, leaning forward to the teens. “These are rather odd side-effects from the vaccine - especially since they are so different - and I’d like to apologise in advance.”

“Why? What’s wrong with us?” Ray asked, looking between the older teens and back to the leading scientist.

Geoff shook his head quickly. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just… Uhhh, Jack?” He turned to the other scientist who gave him a look before sighing, turning to the teens.

“We looked at the vaccines you three were given and found something odd about them. They weren’t the vaccines you were supposed to test out.”

“What the hell were they then?” Michael asked, sitting up straighter and the other two copied him.

“We aren’t sure. But we think they might have changed your DNA in some way that gave you different…abilities, shall we say?”

“Abilities? You mean like comic book superhero powers?” Ray asked after a long pause of silence.

Geoff and Jack looked between each other before nodding. “I guess you could say that. But!” Geoff interrupted the teens when they all opened their mouths at once. “But. We don’t know the full extent of what you three may have and decided to take you out of school to see just where the extent is, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“And before you ask, we have contacted your guardians telling them we had you and all that parental issues.” Jack put in.

“If it means we can be in Jetronics longer, sure.” Michael said almost immediately, and Ray nodded soon after. Gavin took a small time longer before he nodded as well.

The two adults grinned wide, and Geoff clapped his hands. “Excellent. Then let’s get started.”

* * *

 

The tests were simple and safe, the words repeated over and over again to ease the teens, and were always supervised by either Jack or Geoff at random points during the experiments.

Gavin was put into a quiet room, with cream coloured walls and a one-way mirror adjacent to the door, and some scientists would come in and ask Gavin yes or no questions without speaking. It was weird, and even the scientists that came in would have those thoughts too before mentally sighing – the strangest noise Gavin had ever heard but he was unable to even begin to explain how it sounded – and going with the thinking the questions to the British teen. The skepticism vanished quickly after the third question and when Gavin was finally allowed to leave the room, he only then realized how tired he was.

Ray’s tests were a bit more controlled, because they needed to know the extent of his healing abilities without harming the child. He had to go last with his experiments because the adults –  it was mostly the concern Jack and Geoff felt towards the youngest teen that made them keep an eye on what their colleagues wanted to try out on him – had to find safe, yet concrete ways to injure Ray and see how he heals.

It was decided to start small, with paper cuts before, after several long minutes of debate, to cut Ray’s hand with a scalpel. While it did hurt, Ray, along with the scientists, would watch in fascination as the small cuts and small slices healed with the tiniest, thinnest of scars being the only reminder that anything had happened.

After that, Ray was asked about his eyesight, asked what he saw. He went through the motions like going to the eye doctors, leaving him with a small headache, and seeing things in a slightly more reddish tinge.

A few hours later, the teens were brought back to the lounge when they were all done with the experiments, sitting in the same places with Jack and Geoff sitting across from them with notebooks in front of them both.

Ray was looking at the small, almost invisible scars on his hands, while Gavin was rubbing his temples, a headache already starting and progressing to a migraine from the experiments.

Michael seemed more animated, fidgeting greatly and it was only then that Gavin realized he couldn’t hear Michael’s inner voice, nor Ray’s.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Jack cleared his throat.

“We found some really interesting stuff, and it’s almost sad our resident giant hero fan scientist called in sick today. He would have loved to have met you three and watch over the experiments with us.” He said, looking through his notes. “And the experiments have helped us a great deal with understanding what you three are going through.”

“Ray, your cells are able to regenerate at an alarming rate. With what we’ve seen, you can heal anything with half the pain of normal healing. On top of that, we’ve noticed your eyesight is changing, but as of yet we can’t exactly pinpoint what is going on.

“Gavin, you have honest-to-god developed telepathy. It’s still weak, but with practice and honing in on how to control it, you might be a real Professor X.” Jack chuckled lightly at that before looking over at Michael.

“As for you, Michael,” He started, “It’s a bit harder to pinpoint. You definitely have strength far greater than any normal teen or human, but then you also spontaneously sprout fur like a cat or dog.”

“We’re just not sure about your progress, even after the various experiments, which is why…” Geoff spoke up, looking between Jack, his own notes and the three teens. “We’re asking if you three would be okay with coming to a building close by - between your schools and Jetronics - to learn and develop these abilities you have been given?”

The three teens were quiet, each wide-eyed and speechless for a few minutes before Gavin spoke. “Will we be taken out of class a lot for these?”

“Oh, no, this’ll be after school or on the weekends, whenever you three will be free.” Jack said with a soothing tone.

“What’ll happen during these things?” Michael asked next.

“Kind of like the experiments today, or other ways to help develop the powers you three were given, help you to control them so they won’t hinder you.” Geoff answered.

There was another brief silence before Ray asked the final question. “When do we start?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a brand-new chapter?  
> Super(lol) sorry for the long wait! School and de-motivation to write for this particular fic hit me like a truck.  
> Also I have a new Beta! Jem is so sweet, thank you for taking time to read my story and helping with any writer's blocks I got!  
> But hopefully this means I'm back. So let's see where these teens will go next~


End file.
